


Tentacles

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob (also known as Old Man Willakers) plays around with Pauseunpause and Vanryderlp. There's tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post stuff here, sorry.

“I thought we were testing out some new game modes?” Van asked, confused. Rob had asked him to come over to the testing area on the DvZ servers, but had refused to say anything more than that. He was also unsure why Rob would need help testing in what appeared to be a giant bedroom. Van blinked when he saw Pause's head appear from under the bed, indicating for him to quickly join him under the large bed. Van looked around, confused, before crawling under the bed next to Pause.

“Uhhh?” Van said, confused. Pause put a hand over Van's mouth, silencing him as he whispered into Van's ear.

“Don't say anything. Rob is around somewhere. Doing terrible things. We need to hide,” Pause said as quietly as possible. Van blinked slowly at Pause before removing Pause's hand from his mouth.

Whispering back, he replied, “What kind of horrible th...” before he was cut off.

“Vaaaaaan! Pausiepoo! Come out! I finally figured it out!” Rob said with a giggle. Pause shuddered as they both heard something squishing around the bed, trying to find them. Van's eyes went wide as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Wha...” Van said quietly before Rob shouted.

“Aha! Hiding under the bed! Got you now!” Rob shouted as what appeared to be a bright pink tentacle wiggled under the bed, wrapping around Van and pulling him out. Van smacked at the tentacle before giving up, trying to face his captor.

Van tilted his head slightly, before pursing his lips. “That is the creepiest thing I've ever seen, Rob. Let me down,” he said as calmly as he could. It appeared Rob had managed to either graft large tentacles onto himself, or grow them, but however he had done it, it made him certainly look rather unsettling. He was currently using several of the tentacles to stand off the ground, floating amidst the wiggly appendages. Rob giggled, shaking his head.

“But I want to play with you and Pause. Make sure the tentacles are hn...up to snuff!” he said, giggling more as he sent another tentacle under the bed, searching for Pause. Muffled cursing made Rob giggle more as he pulled the dishevelled native from under the bed. “Now Pausie, you're going to be good for me, right?” Rob said, earning more curses from the native. Rob tutted softly before wrapping a skinny tentacle around Pause's mouth. “Surly natives get more tentacles then nice, pliable Hawaiian shirted people do!” Rob said with a giggle.

“I'm not pliable!” Van said, trying to grasp at something better to say then that. It was more a loss of what to do when accosted by the giant tentacled version of one's friends then being pliable, truthfully. Not that Rob would have appreciated the difference. Rob grinned at him before patting him on the head with one of the smaller tentacles.

“There there Van. We all know you're easily swayed. No shame in that. Now, help me calm down Pause,” Rob said as he moved his tentacles about, forcing Van and Pause to look at each other. Van blushed, gaping at Pause who was still trying to curse around the tentacle that Rob had shoved into his mouth.

“Uh...it doesn't seem cursing is working too well, Pause?” Van said, shrugging slightly. Pause just glared at him before sniffling, falling silent. Van turned towards Rob, worried.

“You made him cry! Apologize, giant tentacled Rob!” Van said, trying his best to sound commanding. Rob blinked at him slowly before pulling Pause close to him, staring at him.

“Hmmm...fine. I am sorry for upsetting you with tentacles for the second time in three days now,” Rob said slowly before kissing the top of Pause's head. Pause tried to look away from Rob, settling instead to close his eyes and remain stoic and aloof. Rob shrugged before dragging the three of them onto the bed in a gooey mess.

“Uh Rob, why...why are we on the bed” Van said, voice going slightly higher pitched then he intended. Rob grinned at him, almost ferally, causing Van to blush brightly.

“Because we're taking a nap to see if the tentacles can hold you while I'm asleep, why else? What were you thinking of?” Rob said with a grin. Van coughed quietly, shrugging.

“Ooooh, uh, I was thinking exactly that also,” Van said, earning a bemused mhm from Rob. Rob wrapped multiple tentacles around the two of them, almost like blankets before falling asleep. Two of the tentacles pet Van and Pause's hair before falling still as Rob fell asleep.

Van wasn't sure if Rob would be happy to know the tentacles continued to hold the two of them immobile while he slept or not. Van decided Rob would likely be delighted. Van also decided Pause was the opposite of delighted. Van could just crane his head and see Pause fuming on the other side of the bed. Van shrugged, not much he could do all wrapped up in tentacles. Van was just happy they were not slimy, and not trying to do anything more then keep him close to Rob currently. With a soft sigh, Van fell asleep, snuggling down into the tentacles.

\- - - - - 

A soft, semi-conscious moan escaped from Van's lips before he awoke with a start. He was still securely contained by Rob's tentacles, but they seemed to be moving in rather more erotic ways then they had been last night. Van gasped slightly as some of the smaller tentacles writhed their way under his shirt, caressing his nipples. “Mmm, Van. Awake first. Did you know the tentacles taste really good? You should totally taste them!” Rob said, poking Van's lips with a tentacle. Van turned his head towards Rob, frowning slightly.

“You are incorrigible. That's the word. You can not be reformed,” Van said. There was no venom behind his words, just quiet resignation. Rob giggled, accepting the title while still poking at Van's mouth with the tentacle. Van frowned, shaking his head before making biting noises. He wasn't adverse to the tentacles, but he wasn't going to just let Rob stick his tentacles wherever Rob wanted to stick them. Rob smacked him on the forehead with the tentacle gently before giving up for the moment, turning his attention towards Pause. Van closed his eyes, trying to remain calm.

“Paaause, wake up!” Rob said gently. Pause groaned, trying to wiggle out of the tentacles, pushing against the mass surrounding him.

“Lemme go,” Pause said, digging his fingernails into the tentacles when he was unable to simply push them out of the way. Rob shivered slightly, pupils going wider.

“You really don't want to do that, Pause,” Rob said, voice dipping lower. Pause ignored Rob, continuing to dig his fingernails into the tentacles, trying to get them to release him. Rob shivered slightly, tentacles rippling.

Van moaned as the tentacles around him flexed each time Pause dug into the ones trapping him. Van let himself go slack in the tentacles as they continued to caress him, tweaking his nipples and rubbing against him. One of the tentacles that had been trying to get into his mouth reappeared, gently prodding at his lips. Van whined slightly before giving in, licking at the tentacle once. Rob's breathing intensified as he turned towards Van, watching him shiver inside the tentacles.

“Actually, you really want to keep doing that, Pause,” Rob said, watching Van intently. Van blushed, trying to turn his head away from Rob, embarrassed. It was distressingly easy to turn him on, sometimes. Rob gently turned Van's head towards him before kissing him softly. Van worked his hands out from between the tentacles to pull Rob closer, kissing him harder.

“While I'll admit seeing Van all horny and turned on in nice, I do not want to have sex with tentacles. Lemme go,” Pause said, prodding at the tentacles. Rob shrugged slightly, tentacles loosening around Pause while he continued to kiss Van.

Pulling out of the kiss, Rob turned towards Pause as Pause pulled himself out of the slackened tentacles. “You sure you don't want some of this?” Rob said as he lifted Van up using the tentacles, showing him to Pause. Pause's mouth went slightly slack as he got a better look at Van, already half undressed by the tentacles, blushing and whimpery. 

“Please stay?” Van breathed softly, begging gently, lips parted. Both Rob and Pause shivered at that before Rob pulled himself into a seated position, pulling Van onto his lap, tentacles dropping away to allow Rob to touch Van unimpeded.

“Not fair begging like that,” Pause said as he inched closer to Van and Rob, helping Rob remove the rest of Van's clothing before removing the top layer of his own clothes. “You know we can't resist your begging.” 

“That would be why I was begging,” Van said in a moment of clarity, causing Pause and Rob to laugh shakily before pulling at him, touching him more. The soft whines and whimpers and pleading that fell from Van's lips just made Pause and Rob more desperate to touch more of him, Rob's tentacles splayed out on the bed, curled around the three of them. The tentacles themselves seemed content to...watch, so to speak, as Rob and Pause continued to manhandle Van. Rob waved one arm lazily about as one of the tentacles handed him something before handing the item to Pause.

“Want to prepare him? We could just have the tentacles do that, they produce their own lube, but I dunno, maybe you want to see him moaning and whimpering on your fingers,” Rob said, stroking Van's back, fingers dipping lower before caressing Van's ass. Van spread himself wider over Rob's lap, head resting in the nook of Rob's neck, nuzzling him as he breathed heavily. Van dug his fingers into Rob's back, whimpering as he felt Pause slowly start to work him open. “Do you mind if some of the tentacles help?” Rob whispered to Van. Van licked his lips slightly, trying to focus on Rob's voice rather then how Pause was stretching him open. He whimpered slightly, nodding consent before gasping as he felt thin tentacles wrapped around Pause's fingers push in with Pause. Pause made a noncommital noise at the tentacles before adding a second finger.

Van groaned loudly, quivering slightly as one of the tentacles pressed just the right spot, sending sparks down his spine. Rob chuckled, pulling Van's head up, kissing him as the tentacles and Pause's fingers made Van shiver against him. “Fuck Van, can I fuck you yet?” Pause said impatiently, fingers pushing deep into Van. Rob pulled out of the kiss, waiting for Van to reply to Pause.

Van moaned as he tried to collect his thoughts before giving a soft yes. Pause pulled his fingers out, tentacles still wiggling inside Van.

“Am I going to have to do this with the tentacles there, or are you going to remove them?” Pause asked as he slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube. Pause sighed when Rob grinned at him, not removing the tentacles. “I can still work with th...fuck Van,” Pause moaned as Van grew impatient, rubbing against Pause. Pause inched closer, slowly pushing into Van. Rob let Van cling to him, kissing him as Van whimpered. Van looked down briefly, realizing the tentacles were wrapped around Rob's dick also, taking care of him as Rob kissed him.

Van's breathing started to get shallower as he moaned louder, each thrust from Pause sending the tentacles deeper into him. “I, I...I'm about to cum,” he whimpered before groaning loudly as he felt one of the tentacles wrap around his dick, stopping him from being able to cum. He whimpered pathetically, biting his lip as he looked at Rob, eyes hazy from need.

Rob grinned, kissing him roughly before whispering in his ear. “Beg for it, Van.” Van whimpered as Pause continued to thrust into him, tentacles rubbing between the two of them.

“Please Rob?” Van said breathlessly, gasping as he felt Pause speed up. Rob grinned before nuzzling his neck, waiting for more. Van whined loudly, swallowing. “Fuck Rob, please let me cum? Iii...I need to cum, Ppp..pause feels so good, and whwhatever your tentacles are ddoing...” Van said before trailing off, clinging to Rob harder, digging his fingernails into Rob's back again as he felt Pause cum inside of him, thrusting hard. Van shivered, eyes wide as he stared into Rob's eyes, trying to beg silently, breathing too ragged to speak. Rob groaned softly as the tentacle around Van's dick loosened before it started to rub up and down him. Van buried his head into Rob's neck as he came with a moan, broken thanks stumbling across his lips. Rob hissed softly as he came into the tentacles before inhaling deeply. 

Rob pulled the three of them into a loose, squishy cuddle pile, tentacles loosely wrapped around them. “Ok, I don't hate the tentacles quite as much anymore,” Pause said earning a soft laugh from Rob. 

“I think we should take the day off. The Jimmies should be fine by themselves for one day,” Rob said, earning soft sounds of agreement from Pause and Van.

(except the Jimmies were all dead from magical tornados of undead wolverines, for reasons that will never be explained. Only Van mourned their deaths)


End file.
